The Galinda Guide: The Five Step Plan
by wickedlytalented
Summary: When Galinda finds out that Fiyero has feelings for a certain green girl, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter One

**AN: I thought I'd write a cute little Fiyeraba story, AU. Don't hate me. This is my first Wicked fanfic and I'd really appreciate some feedback. Also, there will be updates every Friday so this is the first!**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Wicked, but I don't because I am not that talented.**_

* * *

The Galinda Guide: The 5 Step Plan

* * *

"Fiyero, you and Elphaba have been friends for how long now? Seven months?" Galinda Upland asked her former boyfriend as he hunched over his breakfast one spring morning at Shiz. Classes had only just resumed and people were settling down into a routine.

"Not quite, Glin." Fiyero argued, "Six months, three weeks and four days."

Galinda's eyes widened and then a smile appeared on her face. "Not that anyone's counting or anything," She teased. "Anyway, the point I was trying to get across was the fact that you've known her for seven months-"

"-Six months, three-"

"Okay Fiyero, I get it. I mean it's close to seven months, and how much do you exactly know about her?" Galinda enquired. She watched as Fiyero's face turned into a frown. "Exactly. You know hardly anything about her. And the only thing she knows about you is that you're in line to be the King of the Vinkus one day. Face it, you know nothing about each other."

Fiyero sighed, "I guess you're right. What do you suggest I do?"

"The five step plan." Galinda quipped.

"The what?"

"Well, it's no secret that you have feelings for her, is it? Then you should use the five step plan. I made it up and it's totally thrillifying that someone should need it!" Galinda cried, her voice filled with glee. "There are five steps that girls love when boys try to get their attention. It works almost every time, you should try it."

"Glin, this is _Elphaba _we're talking about. She hates all kinds of attention." Fiyero argued. "How many times has this been used exactly?"

Galinda shook her head, not accepting Fiyero's attempt to decline her offer. "Nonsense Fiyero! Elphaba is still a girl and either way, whether she shows it or not, she wants to find her prince." Fiyero glanced at her. "No pun intended."

He noticed how she made no attempt to answer the latter question.

"Elphaba may not seem like the person to want love," Galinda went on, "but she is. Everyone deserves loves, Fiyero. And you and Elphaba would be absolutely perfectly suited!"

"I'd like to think so, Glin." Fiyero smiled at his perky blonde friend, "So, what's this five step plan?"

Galinda clapped her hands excitedly, she made note to remind Fiyero of her plan so that she could be mentioned on their wedding day.

* * *

**Step 1** Hint Your Feelings

"Fiyero!" Galinda shrieked. Fiyero inwardly groaned and ended his conversation with Boq as Galinda flounced over. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him away from Boq, bidding a hasty farewell to the munchkin boy.

"Glin, where are you taking me?" Fiyero asked, trailing behind her and not by choice.

"Well, you _do _want to win the affection of our darling Miss Elphaba, do you not?" Galinda asked. Fiyero merely nodded. They had finally reached Galinda's shared dormitory. She saw the look on Fiyero's face, "Don't worry, Elphie is in the library."

When they entered the room, Galinda invited Fiyero to sit. He had only been in their dorm around four times. You could tell which side belonged to Galinda and the other, Elphaba.

"Step one." Galinda began. "Hinting your feelings. Now, I know you are not the most subtle person at Shiz, Fiyero but if you want this to work then you need to hint your feelings to Elphie, but not tell her outright. We wait for that part."

"Wait, so you're asking me to tell her but not tell her?" Fiyero asked, he was clearly confused by Galinda's plan.

"No, silly. You hint. You make her laugh, do something to impress her. Anything like that." Galinda explained.

Fiyero nodded, "So, I should show her my dance moves? The ones I used to impress you?"

"Oh Fiyero, dearest." Galinda sighed, "If you use those dance moves, she will run a mile."

Fiyero scowled, "Excuse me, I have fabulous dance moves."

"Fiyero, face it. Your dance moves are definishly not your greatest quality." Galinda argued whilst trying to supress a grin. "Just get her attention, and hint to her. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I think so."

"Don't go too over the top, be subtle. Subtlety will get you everywhere." She went on. Fiyero mentally took notes, although he felt as though he should be writing all of this stuff down. "Elphie hates having a fuss made of her, or so she says. But inside everyone secretly wants attention. I know Elphie has a good reason to not want the attention, but attention from you might be different."

"Glin, have you actually thought about this? What if this plan doesn't work? What if she doesn't like me after it?" Fiyero panicked.

"Well then that's her loss and there's many more people here at Shiz who are willing to let you take them on a date and pamper them." She joked, making Fiyero laugh. "But 'til you try you'll never know."

* * *

Elphaba returned just as Fiyero was getting ready to leave. He felt as though his heart had jumped from his chest. "Hi, Fiyero." She greeted. He smiled nervously before bending down and kissing her on the cheek, leaving a tingling feeling.

"Hi Elphaba, bye Elphaba." He said and raced out of the room.

She looked to Galinda, raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's been here a while, telling me about how one of the guys in his class could not stop talking about me." She grinned as she observed herself in the mirror.

"Oh, there's something new then." Elphaba joked sarcastically.

"Do you ever want to be with anyone, Elphie?" Galinda asked completely out of the blue. Elphaba had picked up a book and began to read. She put the book down.

"I don't know what you mean, Glin." Elphaba continued to read.

"Do you have your eye on anyone here I mean?" She asked.

"Who would want to be with me? The green bean? The resident artichoke!" Elphaba uttered.

"You mustn't think like that Elphie. But seriously, if you could be with anyone here at Shiz, who would it be?" Galinda pressed.

"Well," Elphaba started, "there is someone. But I'm not telling you who. You'd try and act on it and I want this to be my secret. Nothing could actually happen anyway."

"Describe him."

"What?" Had she heard Galinda right? Describe him? That would give her away instantly! "I don't-"

"Elphie, come on!" Galinda giggled.

"Fine," Elphaba agreed. She had to think about her answer. "Well, when we first met we didn't get along. We hated each other and he would constantly joke about the colour of my skin, inevitably I was used to it so it didn't affect me. But the more I thought about it the more it got to me," She explained, showing no emotion. "That's all you're getting Glin." Elphaba finished.

"One day Elphaba Thropp, I will know." Galinda joked. Elphaba just smiled and went back to reading. "And now, I have to go and find Fiyero."

"Are you two dating again, Glin? You know you can tell me." Elphaba asked.

"No, no Elphie. Fiyero and I are good friends, I just happen to be helping him out with something. I'll be back later," Elphaba didn't get the chance to reply as Galinda had already flounced her way out of the room and began the walk to where Fiyero's dormitory was situated.

* * *

Fiyero had been reading, yes, _reading _when Galinda burst in without knocking.

"Glin! I could have been naked and you just burst in without even a knock on the door!" Fiyero stated. Galinda just laughed.

"And why exactly would you be naked?" She raised an eyebrow, "Wait. Do not even _think _to answer that question. I'm here because I need to know how you and Elphaba met."

"Why would you need to know that?" Fiyero asked, tucking the book away from Galinda's peering eyes.

"Because Elphaba said something to me today and I just _have _to know how you two met!" Galinda shrieked. Fiyero winced.

"Fine," He sighed, "My cart almost ran her over in the courtyard, and then when she called me out on it I said 'maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.'" Fiyero remembered the day he first lay eyes over the green girl. She was rather extraordinary, her skin was different than everyone else in Oz, yes, but once Fiyero looked past the green skin, he realised how beautiful she really was.

"Wait, you said _what_?" Galinda then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Fiyero cried, holding his arm. For a girl Galinda had very strong punches, that hurt. Fiyero was sure he had been given a dead arm. "We had just met and I was shocked, that's all! I apologised, didn't I?"

"That still doesn't excuse you for saying it in the first place." Galinda argued.

"Elphaba doesn't mind, I apologised and she said it was actually quite clever for someone as brainless as I am." Fiyero replied. "Elphaba and I are friends now, aren't we?"

"It has to be you." Galinda muttered, hoping Fiyero hadn't heard her, unfortunately, he had.

"What has to be me?" He asked.

"This afternoon Elphaba and I were discussing things and I asked was there anyone here on campus that she wouldn't mind dating and when I asked her to describe said person, she said that the person and her didn't get along when they first met and he joked about her skin."

"Glin," Fiyero began, "I'm sorry to have to burst your bubble but there are a lot of people Elphaba didn't get along when she first got here. Take Boq for instance, he also joked about her skin. Face it, it could be anyone here."

"You're right, Fiyero. When did you get so smart?" Galinda asked, laughing. "Anyway, other than that, I want to know your plans to win Elphie over!"

"I'm supposed to have a plan?" He asked, completely clueless.

"I take back my comment about you being smart," Galinda joked once again. "I think you should take it very slowly, Elphie isn't used to relationships and feeling loved. Sure, there's Nessarose and that's lovely but the love Nessa has for her and the feelings you have are two completely different things. She won't be used to the feeling. Ease her into it, you know? Hint it. Don't be too obvious."

"I will, Glin. You should go back, she's probably wondering where you are." Fiyero said, "I want to try and sleep too. Class tomorrow."

"It's six in the evening, Fiyero, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all." Fiyero explained, although he knew he was lying and he wasn't entirely sure how long Galinda would believe it for.

Apparently not for long at all.

"Fiyero, you're one of my dearest friends. I know when you're lying. Now come on, tell Galinda." She spoke.

Fiyero reached for the book he had hidden. "I'm reading."

"You? _Fiyero Tiggular _is _reading_?" Galinda screeched. "Elphie would be proud!" Fiyero had to supress a grin. "Wait, that's why you're doing this. Isn't it? You're trying to impress her! You're taking my advice on board, this is just thrillifying!"

"Okay, Glin. Yes, I'm trying to impress her of course. Just like you told me to. Anyway, I'd really like to get back to the book, so if you don't mind?" Fiyero asked without sounding too rude.

"Sure, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mister Tiggular. Bright and early for breakfast." Galinda demanded as she waltzed out of the room, leaving Fiyero grinning happily to himself, reading his book with his mind racing with thoughts of Elphaba.

* * *

True to his word, Fiyero had emerged from his dorm, freshly showered and dressed at seven thirty the morning after. He was sporting a wide grin as he sat next to Galinda, opposite Elphaba. "Good morning everyone." He chirped happily.

"You're happy today." Elphaba observed.

"You are correct Miss Elphaba," Fiyero replied with a broad grin on his face. "I stayed up and read most of the night."

"You read?" She enquired. "I'm impressed."

"He had hoped you would be," Galinda quipped.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba asked, a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just you're the only person who would be impressed by his reading." Galinda covered quickly.

"Well, I think it's great that you're finally settling down here and taking your studies seriously." Elphaba smiled. Fiyero took that as a compliment. After that, an awkward silence blanketed over the five friends.

"Come on, class will be starting soon," Boq smiled, speaking up for the first time. "I'll take Nessa, you go to your class Elphaba."

"Are you sure Boq? I can take her," Elphaba offered but Boq shook his head with a smile.

Galinda had left with an excited goodbye, she was off to Life Sciences in hopes to talk to the boy who had recently grabbed her attention. She left Elphaba with a promise to meet her back in her dormitory for lunch. She had invited Nessa, Fiyero and Boq also to which all of them accepted.

"Come on Elphaba, I'll walk you to class." Fiyero offered as soon as everyone had left. Elphaba tried desperately to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Even though they were in the same class, Elphaba thought the gesture was sweet.

* * *

Later in the evening, Elphaba approached Galinda as she was reading through her notes from one of her classes. "There's something wrong with Fiyero." She said.

Galinda looked up in alarm. Her friend was stood over her with her arms folded over her chest. "What ever do you mean, Elphie?"

"There's something wrong with him, Glin. Today, he walked me to all of my classes, even the ones we didn't share he would walk me to and then just _hug _me for a while. I'm quite concerned. Does he have something to prove?"

"Not that I know of," Galinda lied. "Maybe he's just being friendly."

She honestly hated lying to her best friend but hopefully it would all be worth it in the end. Elphaba and Fiyero would have their happy ending, well they would if Galinda Upland had anything to do with it.

"Then why wasn't he doing that with you, or Nessa? Or Boq?"

"Sure, he did. Fiyero hugs me all the time, he likes to hug Nessa too." Galinda commented. "But maybe he likes you. You know, _likes _you likes you."

"Do you realise how childish that sounded, Glin? Don't be silly. Anyway, I think I'm going to get some rest. We have our first test of the year tomorrow and I want to be completely prepared."

"First Fiyero and now you, Elphie! What is it with everyone having early nights? You're all no fun!" Galinda cried dramatically, to which Elphaba just laughed and settled down to do some last minute studying.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Wicked, but I don't because I am not that talented.**_

**Thank you to** Broadwaygirl21**, **Elphaba'sGirl**,** Elphabalover101**, **I'mWickedThroughAndThrough**, **Doglover645 **and **Wickedly Hope Pancake** for reviewing. I'm sending you all big big hugs!**

**AN. Surprise! I wasn't planning on updating but it was eating me up inside so I really wanted to post this. Anyway, I am currently writing the final chapter of this little story and was wondering if anyone would be interested in a sequel. This story only has 5 chapters (one for every step) and so I wanted to write a much longer sequel if wanted by anyone, so just let me know. **

**Finally, to my already favourite person on this site Broadwaygirl21, I hope you like this and I mainly uploaded this for you because you asked me so very nicely to update Wednesday, but I couldn't wait that long. So to say, updates are every Friday and Monday. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as this is the last of my ramblings.**

* * *

**Step 2 **Get Closer To Her

* * *

It had been almost a week since Galinda had agreed to assist Fiyero in helping him win the affection of Elphaba Thropp. Galinda had told Fiyero instantly about Elphaba questioning her about his unusual behaviour. Fiyero had smiled and Galinda acknowledged that her plan was working the way she wanted. She decided that it was time for step two.

"Find a way to spend more time with her."

"Glin, you know I love you and you're one of my best friends but why do I get the feeling that this plan is going to backfire somehow?" Fiyero asked, taking a sip of the coffee that Galinda had kindly made for him.

"It won't. As long as you stick to the plan we agreed." Galinda promised, although Fiyero couldn't be one hundred per cent sure.

"Fine, do you know where I could find her? I think I have an idea." Fiyero asked, looking around as if Elphaba were to magically appear out of thin air.

"I know her class with Dr Dillamond ended about half an hour ago." Galinda replied, "Why don't you try the library? It's nice and quiet there too, you can talk. Hardly anyone spends their free time in the library."

"Thanks, Glin. I'll see you later." Fiyero abandoned his chair and left Galinda's dorm room, stalking down to the library.

If someone had told Fiyero that he would be spending his free time in the library seven months ago, he would laugh in their face and tell them to stop being ridiculous. However things changed when he met Elphaba. Fiyero was well-known, not just for being prince of the Vinkus, but for his reputation that was oh-so scandalacious, even if that reputation was built solely on rumours. When he had arrived at Shiz after being expelled from yet another school, he had speculated that he would not be attending for long. So it was a definite shock to everyone when he lasted over three months.

He searched around the library, which was fairly large, until he noticed the green girl curled in one of the corners reading, as she would be. "Hi Elphaba." He whispered, approaching her and taking a seat next to her on the carpeted floor.

"Fiyero," Elphaba replied in a hushed voice, "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Why? Because it's a library?" He joked and Elphaba supressed a giggle, since when did she _giggle_?

"Well yeah. That and also you don't read." She replied.

Fiyero smiled, "Who said I came here to read?" Elphaba stayed silent. "Actually I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? Where's Galinda?"

"She's studying." Fiyero lied, he didn't know where Galinda was. He had rushed out of her dorm in search of Elphaba.

"So I'm your last resort?" Elphaba asked.

"No I-"

"Fiyero, calm down," Elphaba said, putting her book down after seeing the alarmed look on Fiyero's face, "I was just joking, don't worry. I don't mind. What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you a favour," Fiyero started, "I'm struggling in Literature. You know how we have this essay due soon? Well it's so confusifying! Every time I think that I've got a good point, something just doesn't click."

"So you're saying you want me to help you?"

"If you would be so kind, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba grinned and nodded.

"When do you want to start?" She asked, packing her books into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I can do this evening, if you would like," Fiyero grinned. _Finally _he was going to spend some time with Elphaba. "I think it would be better in my room though because you and I both know that Galinda will interrupt us if we go into yours."

"Master Tiggular," Elphaba jeered, "anyone would think you were trying to get me alone."

Fiyero blushed but shrugged it off as a joke. "Why, Miss Elphaba, how did you find out my plan?"

This time it was Elphaba's turn to blush. She quickly stood up, breaking the moment between the pair. "I'll see you later, Fiyero. I'll come to your dorm around six, is that okay by you?"

"That sounds wonderful." He smiled and then Elphaba rushed off out of the library leaving a grinning Fiyero Tiggular who was pleased to be spending time with Elphaba, even if that time was to be spent studying.

* * *

"Fiyero has been looking for you, Elphie! Did you see him?" Galinda asked as Elphaba entered their shared room.

Elphaba threw her bag down by her desk, "Hi to you too Glinda. Yes, Fiyero and I spoke. I'm going to his dorm around six to help with a literature essay he asked me to help with."

"And you couldn't do that here?" Galinda asked, pretending to be offended.

Elphaba laughed, "Galinda if we studied here we wouldn't stand a chance of getting anything done, you like to talk a lot. Did you know?"

Galinda put a hand to a heart, "Elphie I am completely offended that you think I would distract you from your education. Anyway, you have a couple of hours to kill before you go to Fiyero's."

Elphaba grimaced, "Glin, you're making it sound like something scandalacious is going to happen. I'm going to go and help him with his History essay. Now speaking of essays, I need to finish a paper, so if you'll excuse me."

Galinda sighed, "If you insist, Elphie."

* * *

At six o'clock on the dot Elphaba arrived outside Fiyero's dormitory. She had found that as time went on throughout the day, she had become more and more nervous although she couldn't understand why. She knocked on the door and waited for Fiyero to answer. When he did, she could easily see that Fiyero had attempted to clean up a little bit, just because he was a prince didn't always mean he cleaned his room, he was very unorganised.

"Hi," He greeted her with a smile.

Elphaba smiled, "Are you ready to get this essay done?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I think." He laughed and stepped aside to let her in and shut the door.

Once they had both sat down and got out their books, Elphaba spoke. "What is it you're struggling with?"

"Well, every time I think I've made a perfectly valid point," Fiyero began to explain, "I can't find anything to back it up and then I just give up."

Elphaba nodded, "I get it. You need to make your points stronger, is that what your professor has told you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how I'm supposed to."

She took his paper out of his hands and observed it. "You've made some great points, but you need more evidence to back it up. You've stated your opinion but you have to refer to the question," She told him, "you studied the chapters that your professor has given you, right?"

Fiyero nodded, "Yeah. I have, like three times."

"Use those." Elphaba picked up the book and handed it to him, "this will get you a higher grade because you've managed to refer to the extract which is evidence that backs up your points. Why don't you have another go and then I'll check over it for you, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Elphaba." And Fiyero began to write. "What's it like?"

"What's what like, Fiyero?" She asked, completely confused by the sudden question.

"You know, actually having a say in what you do with your future? Like, everyone knows that when I leave her I'm going to have to take on some responsibilities as the future king. My whole life has been planned out for me. Become king, get married and having children so there's an heir. I don't get to choose what happens. You get to, you can go on to do anything." Fiyero explained.

"Technically not," Elphaba argued. "I mean, I'm going to always have to look after my sister, seeing as she's the future governor of Munchkinland, I mean, I'll have to assist her to please my father and ensure that she is safe and well. That is the most important thing for me, looking after my sister. That's my future."

"Elphaba I didn-"

"No, it's okay Fiyero. I knew that this would be my only option a long while ago, I've accepted it. I guess we both have a lot of responsibility to take on in the future."

Fiyero smiled sympathetically at the green girl. "I guess so. But hey, at least looking after your sister doesn't involve getting married." He joked.

"I guess you're right about that but I'd still like to have my own future. I love Nessa more than anyone but I feel as though she wouldn't like me babying her for the rest of her life." She said. Fiyero nodded in understanding which left a comfortable silence blanketed over the pair. Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero looking at her with - _what _was that in his eyes? She couldn't be sure. The one to break the moment was Elphaba. She stood up nervously, aware that Fiyero did _not _like her like that like Galinda had said. "I should go."

"Uh.. Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" Fiyero asked, standing up and walking Elphaba to the door.

Elphaba smiled, "Yes, tomorrow." And then she left.

* * *

As Elphaba walked, she thought more and more of the way Fiyero had been looking at her. She hadn't recognised that look, he had never looked at her like that before and for some reason, Oz knows why, it made her nervous. He had such as solemn look upon his face. She thought more of what Galinda had suggested last week.

"_But maybe he likes you. You know, _likes_ you likes you_."

Elphaba had refused to believe it at first, but she knew that it wasn't impossible for Fiyero to return the feelings she had for him. She hadn't had the feelings long and she knew that dating Fiyero would be out of the question because he was Galinda's ex-boyfriend and there was an unspoken rule wasn't there? That it was definishly against the girl code for you to date your best friend and roommate's ex-boyfriend. Still, it didn't supress her feelings for the Vinkun prince.

When she arrived at her dorm, she noticed that Galinda wasn't there, but there was a note attached to the mirror on Elphaba's dressing table. It read:

_Dearest Elphie, I decided to take a break from studying, who knew that studying Oz before the great drought was so confusifying! Anyway, I won't be too long. Lots of love, your dearest friend Galinda._

Elphaba laughed and ripped the paper off of the mirror. She decided to take advantage of the peace and pulled out her book and began to read.

* * *

"So, how did the study session go?" Galinda asked as she stepped inside Fiyero's dorm. She had taken the other route to avoid bumping into Elphaba in case she decided to leave at the same time.

Fiyero shrugged, "It was.. a _study session._"

"Wait, so _nothing _at all happened?" She asked again, "Nothing but _studying?_"

"Well yes, Glin. That's the idea of a study session. Why?" Fiyero noticed the look on Galinda's face and his eyes immediately widened. "Wait, did you think that I was going to make a move on her?"

"Of course I did! You said you had an idea!" Galinda cried in protest.

"Yes, an idea that would help me get my literature done and hopefully get closer to her." He said.

"..And? Did it work?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Kind of, I guess?" Fiyero stammered, "..I think we had a moment."

"Like, a _moment_moment?" Galinda asked excitedly, "A moment that two people in love share?"

"Yes, Galinda. One of _those_ moments." He confirmed to the squeals of excitement from Galinda.

"So, tell me what happened!" She cried again. Fiyero mentally scolded her for being persistently excited.

"I think we had just agreed on something. Yeah. Something about taking responsibility," Fiyero remembered, "and then it was just silent for a while. I didn't realise I had been staring at her, I mean, I had been staring but not intentionally, do you understand me?"

Galinda nodded. "Go on, then what happened?"

"She got nervous and told me she had to go. I mean, I'm not entirely sure it was nerves but you know when Elphaba's nervous she rushes off somewhere. So I saw her out and now she's back in your dorm I'm assuming."

"Do you think she likes you too, Fiyero?"

"I think there's a definish chance. I mean, sometimes I catch her looking at me when she thinks I can't see. Does that count for anything?" He asked.

Galinda giggled, "Oh Fiyero. I think there is a great chance. If she could date anyone here I know for a _fact _that it would be you."

"How exactly do you know that?"

"I just do. I've known Elphie for a while and I know how she acts. Maybe it's nearing time for step three of the plan." Galinda smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been Glin?" Elphaba asked her roommate when she entered their room an hour later.

"I've just been to see Fiyero. That's all." Galinda replied, smiling.

For some reason, this made Elphaba jealous. She knew - Oz _everyone _knew that Fiyero and Galinda had been a couple in the past and maybe they were rekindling and finding each other again?

"You know Glin, if you and Fiyero are trying your relationship again, you can tell me." Elphaba reminded her the same thing she had under a week ago.

"Elphie, Fiyero and I are not dating again, okay? Fiyero's just been confusified with some stuff lately and he's asked me to help him."

"What are you helping him with?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I can't tell you. Fiyero doesn't want anyone to know. Not yet." Galinda smiled at her roommate sympathetically.

"Okay," Elphaba replied and a short while after, fell asleep.

* * *

When Galinda awoke at seven-thirty the next morning, she had scheduled to meet the others at eight o'clock, she saw Elphaba lying on the bed, half asleep. She had her dress on, implying that she had attempted to dress herself.

Galinda made an attempt to shake her roommate awake, "Wake up, Elphie," She whispered, "we have classes today."

When Elphaba rolled over, Galinda put a hand to her forehead and noticed how warm she was. "Elphie I think you have a fever,"

Galinda's suspicion was confirmed when Elphaba attempted to stand up and protest but fell back down onto the bed. "I rest my case. You're staying in bed today Elphie, I'll make sure to get notes from all your professors for you and I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours, okay?"

Elphaba didn't object when Galinda helped her into bed. Once Galinda had got herself ready to meet the rest of their friends and left the room, leaving a glass of water for Elphaba save her getting up, Elphaba fell straight back to sleep.

Galinda joined her friends at 8:01, which was a new record for her. They all looked at her questioningly when they didn't see Elphaba trailing behind her.

"Elphaba's sick," Galinda announced once she had sat down next to Boq and Nessarose.

"Is she alright? Should I go and see her?" Nessa asked, panicking for her sister's health.

"I left her to sleep, I set aside some water for her so maybe she'll perk up. Boq you're in her classes, would you be able to get some notes for her? You know how Elphaba reacts to missing classes." To which Boq kindly agreed.

"I could take them to her at lunch if you wanted," Fiyero offered which earned looks from Nessarose and Boq who were oblivious to the agreement between Fiyero and Galinda. Galinda glanced at Fiyero asking _Should I tell them?_ to which Fiyero nodded.

"Fiyero's going to ask Elphaba out." Galinda announced to the pair, a grin on her face.

"What? Fiyero is this true?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero nodded sheepishly. "Yes, it's true."

"I'm assuming that she doesn't know, right?" Boq asked, Fiyero nodded again.

"Elphaba _did _say something the other day about you, Fiyero. I didn't know if I should tell you but I guess I should now." Nessa began. "Elphaba visited me a couple of nights ago and told me that you were acting really weird with her. She said that you were always hugging her and walking her to all her lessons and just being completely chivalrous towards her."

"She said the exact same to me," Galinda said, "Fiyero, I think Elphaba may reciprocate your feelings."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three

_****__**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Wicked, but I don't because I am not that talented.**_

**AN. Surprise! I know I said next update would be Friday but I just finished high school and I think that deserves a celebration of some sort? So why not update my fanfiction? **

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and I'm very glad you're all enjoying the story. **

**News! I'm going to be writing a sequel seeing as most people who reviewed loved the idea and I'm very excited to write it. I have it planned in my head, whether it'll stay that way I'm not entirely sure but for now, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Step 3 **Ask Her On A Date

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little oh, I don't know, _soon _to be asking her on a date?" Fiyero asked Galinda as she stood over him with a beaming grin on her face.

"Of course not, Fiyero," Galinda replied, "it's the absolute _perfect_ timing. If you ask her and she says yes then you'll know she feels the same."

"..Or she could be doing it out of politeness so that she doesn't hurt my feelings?" Fiyero uttered.

"I was right, you two _are _perfect for each other. You are both such pessimists." Galinda groaned. "Just do it, Fiyero, you'll regret it if you don't."

* * *

Fiyero was sitting behind Elphaba in History, usually he would sit next to her but he had got an idea in his first class and he wanted it to work. Elphaba had looked slightly disappointed when he didn't take the seat next to her but he resisted and sat behind her.

He took out a piece of paper and began to scribble down in his not-so-neat handwriting. He wrote: _Go on a date with me tonight? _Once he was satisfied with what he had written, he scrumpled up the paper and threw it, aiming directly at Elphaba but throwing it so that it wouldn't hit her hard. However, Fiyero had terrible aim and threw it too far towards the front of the room. It went unnoticed by the professor who had turned to the blackboard and continued writing. It did not, however, go unnoticed by one of Galinda's former best friend's, Shenshen.

Fiyero winced and turned around, hopeful that if he avoided her eyes then she would be brainless enough to think that it wasn't Fiyero who had sent it. Shenshen opened the paper and turned around immediately. Fiyero risked a glance in her direction to see that she was already grinning at him and batting her eyelids flirtatiously, nodding her head.

He made an attempt to shake his head but Shenshen had turned back around.

* * *

"Has any of you seen Galinda?" Fiyero rushed to where Boq, Nessa and Elphaba were sitting.

Boq and Nessa shook their heads, "She had to go and get her textbook from our room, she won't be too long." Elphaba said. "Fiyero, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Seriously, seeing a ghost would be much better than what just happened." Fiyero muttered. He didn't want to have to explain to the girl he attempted to ask on a date about the attempt to ask her but asking someone completely different instead.

"Sit down." Boq said but Fiyero politely rejected.

"I need to go find Galinda, it's urgent." He said and without dismissing himself, he rushed to find Galinda.

"Do you think there's something going on with them two again?" Nessa asked her sister and boyfriend. Boq shrugged, but Elphaba shook her head.

"She told me that she's assisting Fiyero with something. I'm beginning to think that she's just saying that." Elphaba explained to the two.

* * *

"Fiyero Tiggular, how in _Oz's name _did you manage to get a date with Shenshen while trying to get a date with Elphie?" Galinda asked when Fiyero had explained what had happened during class.

"I thought it'd be romantic if I did one of those _will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me-check-yes-or-no-things, _and I had to throw it so it would land on Elphaba's desk but I threw it too far and now Shenshen thinks I want to go on a date with her! Galinda help me out of this mess, would you?"

"Okay, leave it to me Fiyero, I'll make sure that you're not stuck with her." Galinda giggled and bounced off to find Shenshen.

When Galinda approached Shenshen, she couldn't help but notice how excited she looked. "So, Shen," She began, "rumour has it you have a date with Master Tiggular tonight."

"Those rumours would be correct." Shenshen giggled.

"Slight mistake," Galinda said and winced, fake of course. "That note was meant for me. Fiyero just told me that it was me he wanted to ask. He was planning on writing a letter to me to express his feelings for me which obviously, he cannot let go of and when he did it wrong he attempted to throw it in the trash, and it must've hit you on the way. So I hate to disappoint but you don't have a date with Fiyero tonight. He told me to apologise to you."

Galinda hoped she hadn't come across as too harsh because although she didn't speak to Shenshen anymore, she didn't want her time at Shiz ruined by petty arguments. She didn't give Shenshen a chance to reply as she had walked off, her curls bouncing behind her.

When Fiyero cornered her as she rounded the corner, she jumped. "What did you say?"

"Fiyero, you no longer have a date with Shenshen," she announced, "and it's all thanks to me."

* * *

Elphaba was in one of the Shiz bathrooms when she heard the rumours.

_"Did you hear that Fiyero Tiggular and Galinda Upland are dating again?" _She had heard.

_"Yes! And Fiyero accidentally asked Shenshen out whilst writing Galinda a love letter." _

_"But he was writing her a love letter, how sweet of him!"_

_"I didn't actually think they would get back together though."_

_"Be honest, who could resist him?"_

Elphaba could see these girls practically swooning and rolled her eyes, however when it sunk in exactly what they had said, her eyes widened. "I knew it." She muttered to herself and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Galinda Upland!" Fiyero sounded not-too-happy. He approached Galinda with a face like thunder. "What exactly did you say to Shenshen so that I wouldn't have to go on a date with her?"

"I may have possibly told her that we had decided to give us another go." Galinda admitted, rather sheepishly.

Fiyero's eyes widened, "Why would you do that? And people call _me _the brainless one. Galinda, do you _know _what Shenshen is like? Half of the campus thinks we're back together. There's a possibility that _Elphaba _knows!"

"Alright, maybe I wasn't completely using my brain but it was the first thing that came to my head!" Galinda argued back, she and Fiyero had never argued before. Yes, there had definitely been disagreements but this was their first argument.

"Did you use that blissful blonde brain of yours at _all_?" Fiyero demanded angrily.

"Look, Fiyero. I am sorry, okay? But it was the first thing that came into my head. You wanted out of the date and _fast _so that was the fastest thing I could have done!"

Fiyero sighed, "I'm sorry Glin but I don't want Elphaba to think we're dating. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Galinda said with a grin.

He pulled her away from where students were walking past, grinning at them suggestively. "Can I tell you something?" Fiyero asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm in love with Elphaba," He confessed. Galinda wanted to scream, she almost had done but Fiyero, knowing what was coming, threw his hand over her mouth. "You can't say _anything _to _anyone_, Galinda. Promise?"

He removed his hand, "I won't say anything. I promise."

* * *

In the late afternoon, Galinda strolled around the corridors of the Shiz dormitories in search of her best friend. Boq and Nessa were busy studying for an upcoming test for one of their shared classes and Fiyero had dismissed himself in order to write to his parents, King and Queen of the Vinkus. She had searched the library - constantly wondering why Elphaba spent her free time in there, it was so _quiet _- and now she was on the grass fields that surrounded Shiz. Students were studying but she couldn't miss the familiar green girl, under one of the trees reading to herself.

"You know, Elphie, if I didn't know better I'd say you've been avoiding me," She said when she approached the green girl.

Elphaba looked up (only to see who was blocking the little sunlight that the tree hadn't shaded.) "I'm not avoiding you. I'm studying, I have a final coming up and I can't seem to come up with anything to write about."

"Elphie," Galinda said and did something she had never done before, she slid down and sat down on the grass. Now usually, Galinda would refuse to sit on the grass because at least two thirds of her wardrobe were different shades of pink, and pink did not look good with grass stains. "I know for a _fact _that your first final does not come around for another two weeks. I know you like to study but I know you, and you do not start studying fully until a week before. So tell me what's wrong?"

Elphaba sighed and tucked her book in her bag, then looked at Galinda. "We're friends right?"

To which Galinda nodded, then added "We're best friends, Elphie."

"So then why did you feel the need to lie to me about dating Fiyero?" Elphaba asked her, "You know you could have told me and I would have been prepared to put aside whatever feelings I have for him to make sure you were happy."

Galinda looked at her with eyes wide, "Wait, what did you just say?"

Elphaba spluttered, failing to comprehend with what she had just confessed.

"Elphie, you have feelings for Fiyero?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded, "Wasn't it obvious? But that doesn't matter anymore, I hope you're happy together."

"I knew it!" Galinda cried, much to Elphaba's plea for her to be quiet. "Elphie, Fiyero and I aren't dating."

She scoffed, "That's not what I heard in the bathroom today."

Galinda sighed and grabbed her friends' hand, "Elphie, I promise you, as your best friend, I am _not _dating Fiyero. I'm just helping him with something and I can't tell anyone about it."

Elphaba shrugged, "Why can't you tell anyone?"

"Because Fiyero asked me not to." She replied. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I wish I could tell you, I really do but I can't."

"You know I'd be happy for you, Glin- and now that you know about _my _feelings, you can tell-"

"Fiyero's in love with you." Galinda rushed out then immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"What did you just say?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda stood up quickly, "I er, I have to go. Lot's of studying to do! Studying for exams and finals, I have _so much _to do Elphie! I'll see you later!" And then she rushed off, leaving Elphaba dumbfounded at what she had just learned.

* * *

Elphaba had rushed back to her dorm room after Galinda's outburst to find that Galinda wasn't there as she said she would be. She had come to the conclusion that Galinda was either with Fiyero or she was just avoiding her, which was ironic as it was the topic of avoiding each other that had led to Galinda's confession.

Deep down Elphaba had hoped that what Galinda had told her would be true, but she refused to let her hopes be raised.

"Elphie!" Galinda entered the dorm room with a beaming grin on her face. "Someone wants to see you outside."

Elphaba got up from where she had been laying down on her bed. She walked past Galinda who was grinning knowingly. When she opened the door she saw Fiyero standing with his hands behind his back and his head down. When he heard the door open he looked up and grinned when he saw Elphaba. This was the girl he loved.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," Elphaba replied quietly.

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Fiyero said and Elphaba nodded, urging him on. "I was going to do this whole grand gesture thing but I tried and it didn't-"

"Fiyero, go on. You're rambling." She said with a laugh. Oz did he love her laugh.

"Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He asked, his hand going to the back of his neck, something Elphaba noticed Fiyero did when he was nervous.

She smiled, "I would love to."

"Really?" Fiyero asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Yero. I would love to." She hadn't remembered ever being this shy. Fiyero smiled at the nickname.

"How about tomorrow? I mean, classes end early tomorrow and I could always make a reservation at Madame Chaurade's, it's just off campus."

"That sounds wonderful." Elphaba smiled again, she could have sworn that was the most she'd ever smiled in that few minutes with Fiyero. "But don't feel the need to make reservations. We could just go to a café on campus."

"No," Fiyero objected kindly. "I want to spoil you. You deserve it."

"Thank you," Elphaba blushed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"No you won't," Fiyero teased with a grin, "you'll be seeing me tomorrow morning for breakfast and Law."

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero bent down and kissed her on the cheek lightly, smiling when he felt the heat that he had caused on her emerald green cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine and he laughed. He spared one more glance at her before turning around and walking back to his dorm room with a smile that could cure any disease in all of Oz.

Elphaba opened the door to her room and Galinda sprung back. "Glin! Have you been listening this whole time?"

Galinda averted her gaze from her best friend, "No.." Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Yes." Galinda finally admitted. "But Oz, Elphie! You're going on a date with Fiyero!"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I know, I was just there." She said sarcastically.

Galinda loved how even when Elphaba was shy she still found a way to be sarcastic. "What are you going to wear, Elphie?"

She had a point. She was going on a date with a prince, although she didn't think of Fiyero as prince, he still was. What was she going to wear?

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter of the lot so I'm really sorry but it took me surprisingly ages to write. Thank you for all your support!**


	4. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Wicked, but I don't because I am not that talented._**

**Also, there's only one more chapter left after this so I'll leave all the sappy stuff until then but I want to say thank you for everyone whose supported this story.**

* * *

**Step 4 **Try Not To Mess Things Up

* * *

Today was the day. Elphaba Melena Thropp was going on her first ever date. A date with Fiyero Tiggular who was possibly the most popular student at Shiz. To say that she was nervous was a major understatement. She knew that most people only tried to get close to Fiyero because he wasn't just Fiyero to them, he was Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus which was why he had trouble letting most people in. Sure, he had dated Galinda but only briefly. She felt as though she related to him on that level.

She didn't feel as bad as she had a couple of days previous, but she still wasn't completely better, her cold had gone and now she was just struggling with coughing every so often, something which she could deal with.

At seven o'clock exactly Elphaba attempted to wake Galinda, who had a problem getting up so early. It happened every day at Shiz, Elphaba would wake up at six-fifteen and be ready to go at six-forty five, she would make Galinda a mug of coffee to help her wake up properly and then wait for Galinda to finish getting ready. Usually she would sit and read a couple of chapters of the latest book she had indulged in but her nerves were kicking in at the thought of seeing Fiyero again.

Elphaba could still feel the tingle of his lips on her cheek and every time she would think of the night before she would blush. She never thought anyone could have this effect on her and to be honest, it scared her a little.

"Elphie?" Galinda calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts, "Come on, we were supposed to meet Fiyero, Boq and Nessa five minutes ago."

"Sorry, I got distracted," She apologised and grabbed her bag.

"Distracted by thoughts of your date tonight?" Galinda teased to which Elphaba blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be teasing you."

"You are alright with this aren't you, Glin? I mean me going on a date with Fiyero..?" Elphaba asked her friend who looked confused by the question.

"What do you mean, Elphie? Is this because Fiyero and I dated?"

Elphaba nodded sheepishly.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried, "That was a long time ago, of course I'm alright with it. Besides, I told you there's a guy in my class who I really like so who knows what'll happen there."

"I know but still, isn't there a rule that says you shouldn't date your best friend's ex-boyfriend?" Elphaba asked nervously. "Surely _you'd _know about that, Glin."

"Don't worry about it Elphie, Fiyero and I broke up on good terms, remember? Now we're friends." Galinda smiled.

"Then why have you two been sneaking around a lot?" She asked which shocked Galinda.

Galinda stammered, "Come on, Elphie, we'll be late for breakfast."

And the pair rushed out of their room to meet their friends before classes begun. Elphaba's last question left unanswered.

* * *

When Elphaba and Galinda arrived at their usual table in the Shiz cafeteria after retrieving their breakfasts, they both greeted the three with smiles.

"So, rumour has it that two people around this table are going on a date tonight." Boq teased as Elphaba took a seat next to Fiyero. The two shared a glance, Elphaba blushing slightly.

Fiyero raised a hand, "Guilty." He had said which emitted laughs from the other four around the table.

"So, where are you two going?" Nessa asked, "Anywhere fancy?"

"Just Madame Chaurade's, it's not far from here." Fiyero smiled at Elphaba who had yet to say anything.

"I have heard nothing but positive comments about that place," Galinda said, grinning at her two friends. "Anyway, isn't it bad luck for you two to see each other before your date?"

Nessa just laughed, as did Boq.

"Glin," Fiyero laughed, "I think you're mixing this up to be a wedding. We're not exactly getting married, it's one date."

"But still." Galinda attempted to argue.

"No 'but still' about it Galinda, it's not bad luck. Besides, we have to see each other today, we're in three out of four classes together. And two out of the three, we sit together." Elphaba said not unkindly.

"Okay," Galinda said with a deafeated sigh, "Anyway, we should get a move on. We have History first."

Fiyero and Elphaba agreed with her, saying goodbye to Nessa and Boq who had different classes to the three. "See you later, Nessa." Elphaba waved goodbye to her sister who happily waved back. She was glad Nessa had someone like Boq in her life.

"So," Galinda said as the three walked to Dr. Dillamond's class. "Do you think you guys will have more dates?"

Elphaba blushed violently the same time Fiyero said, "Glin. Let's just get this one out of the way first, okay?"

Galinda looked at him, shocked. Had he actually just said that? Surely he wasn't _that _brainless. "What do you mean 'get this one out of the way'?" She asked when she saw the look on Elphaba's face change from shy and timid to horrified.

"Look, Fiyero, if you don't want to go on a date with me then _don't. _Okay? I get it that you'd be embarrassed to be seen dating me with your reputation but next time, don't ask me out. It's much simpler." Elphaba spat to Galinda _and _Fiyero's surprise.

"I didn't mea-"

"Forget it." She deadpanned and made her way to Doctor Dillamond's classroom, not waiting for the other two. "What just happened?"

* * *

"I didn't mean it in a negative way!" Fiyero cried.

Galinda sighed, "You made it sound negative, _get __it out of the way_ makes it sound as though you can't wait for it to be over!"

"Well, I do have a tendency to not think before speaking." He uttered sheepishly.

"You think?" Galinda asked sarcastically.

"Obviously not," Fiyero retaliated, he and Galinda had slowly walked to Doctor Dillamond's knowing that Elphaba would already be there. Fiyero had suggested that he move to the opposite side of the room to give her space because it was clear how upset he had made her. Knowing that he was the cause of her upset absolutely killed him inside. Galinda had sat by Elphaba, just in case she needed comforting, although every time Galinda would ask, she would respond with "I'm fine". Every so often as Doctor Dillamond droned on, he would glance in her direction and see if she was looking back at him.

She never was.

Once Doctor Dillamond had allocated their work for the day and started the class up, Galinda turned to her green friend. "Elphie.." She tried.

"Don't, Galinda. I _know _what you're going to do. You're going to try and defend him."

"I know what Fiyero said was wrong, Elphie, and I know for a fact that if someone said that to me I'd be completely upset too but Fiyero meant no disrespectation when he said it." Galinda tried as Elphaba continued to write frantically, something she did when she was either nervous or angry. Galinda hoped it was nerves, she could be very scary when angry.

"What exactly did he mean then?" And for the first time, she turned around to be greeted by the sight of Fiyero staring back at her.

"He's excited. I don't think Fiyero has ever felt this way about _anyone,_ not even _me _Elphie, he's in love with you and even though you refuse to admit it, I know for a fact that you're in love with him too."

"I-"

"_Don't_ try and resist it. Open yourself up to happiness Elphie. You two would be absolutely amazifying together." Galinda cooed. She could make out a faint blush appearing on Elphaba's cheeks. "Please, just do this. You know deep down that you want him. Yes, people will say stuff that you don't like about the two of you but does that compare to the fact that Fiyero _loves _you?"

Elphaba sighed, "I guess not. You're right. Thanks Glin, you're the best."

"I know!" Galinda cried, attracting Doctor Dillamond's attention.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss G-Galinda?" He asked.

Galinda considered it but Elphaba knew what her best friend was thinking, she shook her head in dismissal, hoping Galinda would leave it there.

"No Sir, it was nothing! Just, I got one of the answers correct." She stammered.

Elphaba just laughed and began to write again. Galinda turned in her seat to see Fiyero watching her expectantly. She held two thumbs up, careful not to distract Elphaba. Fiyero grinned and mouthed a quick _thank you_ to his friend and then began to work.

* * *

"Glin, I'm not sure," Elphaba thought out loud as Galinda toyed around with her hair. Galinda loved Elphaba's hair, the raven colour and the length was perfect.

"I think it looks wonderful!" Galinda cheered.

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror and had to stop herself from gasping out loud. Galinda had chosen her outfit, _inevitably, _a navy blue with matching shoes. Elphaba thought that if it wasn't for the green tint to her skin she could've passed as beautiful to the protests of Galinda, _"you're already beautiful, Elphie!" _which Elphaba just waved off dismissively.

Galinda had curled her hair and let it fall in loose ringlets down her back, she had never had her hair that way before but it definitely made a difference. The pair were startled when a knock on the door came around six o'clock. Galinda had told Fiyero to be there to pick Elphaba up at six, and he hadn't disappointed.

Elphaba winced when Galinda squealed. You would have thought it was Galinda going on a date, not Elphaba with the excitement.

"Fiyero!" Galinda said, her tone knowing, "you're here just on time."

"I'm always punctual," Fiyero grinned although Galinda and Elphaba knew that was a complete lie.

"Oh yeah," Elphaba said, appearing into Fiyero's line of sight, stunning him for a second. "Like the time you were late for history after _almost _running me over?"

"That was not me, that was _Avaric._" He replied when he had regained the ability to speak. "If you want I can give you his address and you could take it up with him."

"Hmm, no thanks." Elphaba replied with a laugh.

"Well, m'lady, are we ready to go?" Fiyero offered out his arm, which Elphaba took graciously.

"I'll see you later, Elphie, have fun." Galinda smiled and waved them out of her room.

* * *

Dinner at Madame Chaurade's was everything Elphaba could have dreamed of for a first date. Fiyero insisted on letting her choose whatever she liked to eat, although Elphaba had declined politely at first (she really didn't want him to think she was using him because that's not what she was doing) but Fiyero managed to convince her otherwise.

Their conversations ranged from the topic of Animal rights (Fiyero loved how passionate Elphaba was about the topic, he could listen to her talk all day, every day) until Fiyero stopped her and reached into his pocket.

"This is for you," He said, passing her the box.

She looked at him confused, "You didn't have-"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. This is to say sorry for earlier. I was an idiot and I shouldn't have said what I did. So I apologise." He said, watching as she fingered with the box before opening it nervously.

She lifted the bracelet out of the velvet box and gasped, "Yero, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," He said with a smile, "here, let me help you."

He took the bracelet off her and tied it around her wrist, the minute his hands touched her wrist, he felt the spark (Yes, cliché but true) that he had been waiting for and judging by the way she was looking up at him - something unreadable in her eyes - he hoped that she had felt it too.

She admired the bracelet and smiled at Fiyero who was grinning back at her already.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should be heading back." Although it pained him to say it, it was relatively true. They didn't have class tomorrow because it was a Saturday so Fiyero hoped he would be able to spend some more time with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Elphaba replied. Fiyero hoped it was sadness in her voice (although he didn't like it when the girl he loved was sad) but it meant that she felt the same.

At this point, Fiyero was sure that Elphaba felt the same way about him as he did, her.

They approached her room after a silent walk back to the campus, it wasn't an awkward silence - but comfortable.

"I'll see you Monday?" Elphaba asked nervously.

Fiyero smiled slightly, "I was actually hoping we could spend some time together tomorrow. If Galinda doesn't mind and you don't have any plans." This time, it was Fiyero's turn to be nervous.

"That sounds great. I'm sure Galinda can survive without me for a couple of hours." She replied and then silence.

Fiyero studied her face, she was really beautiful and even with green skin. It angered Fiyero that no-one took the time to know her and see how wonderful she really was. Before he could register his thoughts, he leaned down and then, the door opened to reveal an obviously oblivious to what was about to happen Galinda.

"Oh, I thought I heard you two!" She smiled, "I need your help, Elphie, I need to finish this paper!"

The moment had been ruined, "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Fiyero asked hopefully to which Elphaba nodded.

"Alright, come on Elphie, I need your genius expertise to help me,"

Fiyero laughed and with one last goodbye, he was walking back to his suite, the grin never leaving his face.

Elphaba _loved _that Galinda wanted to study, but sometimes, she really wanted to kill her. Especially moments like the one outside when she could've received her first kiss.

* * *

**One last chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Wicked, but I don't because I'm not that talented._**

**AN. Hello everyone this is the final chapter and as I write this I am smiling to myself at the thought of all the reviews you have submitted. I am so thankful that you guys take the time to read my work. Anyway, thank you for coming on this journey with me and hopefully you will all be around for the sequel which is coming very soon! So stay tuned for updates (also, if you want to follow me on Twitter just ask for my username) and I hope you enjoy chapter five!**

**Special thank-you to Broadwaygirl21 who is always so kind to me and easily one of my favourite people ever!**

**Also, the best thing ever happened to me yesterday, I LEFT HIGH SCHOOL. Like, this is a big deal. **

**Another also, (if that makes sense) if anyone knows about West End Live please PM me so I can cry. Willemijn and Jeremy did As Long As You're Mine and it was perfect, and Jeremy wore the Fiyero pants that everybody loves so much. I love him so so much I'm sorry if you don't know who he is, but you should check him out.**

* * *

**Step 5 **Kiss The Girl

* * *

"Elphie? Where did you get that bracelet?" Galinda asked her best friend, studying the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. It was well into the night and neither Galinda or Elphaba were tired. Elphaba guessed it was around two o'clock, she had been helping Galinda with her essay who had distracted herself with the new accessory that her best friend was sporting.

"It was from Fiyero, to say sorry for what happened this morning. Well, technically _yesterday _morning." Elphaba explained, twirling the accessory around her wrist, it was becoming a habit to her.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda cried, "That is _so _romantic!"

Elphaba smiled at her friend and continued to twirl the bracelet. "Can I ask you something, Elphie?"

"Sure Glin. Go ahead." Elphaba said, even if she had said no Galinda would have gone ahead and asked her anyway.

"When I opened the door earlier, did I.. did I interrupt a _moment_?" She asked and in reply, Elphaba blushed, "Oz, I did! Elphie if I knew-"

"Glin, don't worry about it. Honestly."

"Would you have kissed him back?" Galinda asked as she moved from her bed onto Elphaba's.

Elphaba shrugged, "I mean, I'd like to have if someone hadn't burst in."

"Elphie, I'm sorry I didn't kn-"

"Glin, come on. I'm joking," Elphaba laughed. "But yes, I think I would have."

Galinda squealed, "I'm just so _thrillified _for you and Fiyero! You're such a good pairing, don't you agree?"

"I don't know, Glin. We're not even dating." Elphaba replied. Galinda failed to notice the blush forming on her cheeks.

"But you've already been on a date, which technically speaking means that you're dating each other."

"I don't know, Glin. Let's just see how it goes, alright? Now if you don't mind," Elphaba said, climbing into her bed. Educating Galinda was exhausting, "I'm going to sleep now, so good night."

"Night, Elphie." She replied, but Elphaba was already asleep.

* * *

Ten o'clock the next morning, Galinda was awake for once while Elphaba had been taking a quick bath, she was startled when there was a knock on their door. She wondered who would be calling this early in the morning (even though ten in the morning really _wasn't _that early) and especially since there were no classes on Saturdays.

Galinda put down her hair brush and rushed to the door. "Fiyero?"

"Hey Glin," He said, inviting himself in and looking around, "Where's Fae?"

"Who?" Galinda asked, completely clueless.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Elphaba."

"Oh, she's taking a bath, I don't think she'll be too long." Galinda said, Fiyero nodded, "so where did the whole _Fae _thing come from?"

"I don't really know, I liked it. I mean, you call her Elphie and I really don't think she would appreciate it if I started calling her that, so I had to make a name for her too, I mean, she calls me Yero." Fiyero explained, smiling.

"Yeah, it's sweet. Very, what's the word..?" Galinda lost herself in a train of thought. "Intimate!"

Fiyero shrugged in agreement and Galinda spoke again, "So why are you here for Elphie?"

"I was planning on-"

At that precise moment, Elphaba decided to walk out of the bathroom, luckily fully dressed with her hair wet from her bath. She was shocked to see Fiyero and asked, "What are you doing here?" as she proceeded to braid her hair.

"We planned on spending some more time together today, didn't we?" He asked, not failing in noticing the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

She nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"So," Elphaba said once her and Fiyero had dismissed themselves from Galinda's presence, "what did you have in mind, Mister Tiggular?"

"Well, I was thinking a picnic." He said with a proud smile.

"A _picnic_?" She asked.

He studied her expression and panicked. "You don't want to go on a picnic?"

"No," Her eyes widened, "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special," Fiyero replied, stopping once they were outside his room, "just one of the fields around campus. I just need to pick up a couple of things."

Elphaba nodded and followed Fiyero into his room, watching as he picked up a basket and a blanket. And then they were leaving again.

Fiyero led her to one of the fields, the sun was out so students were using their time to study in the beautiful weather or to just soak it up and sunbathe. He put down the blanket on a section of grass, just a few steps away from the History corridors and under a tree, which provided some coolness and shade. The pair sat down and Fiyero reached into the basket, pulling out a variety of foods. Elphaba guessed that Fiyero had made the food himself, as it was only a selection of sandwiches, and freshly picked strawberries.

"So, what's with the picnic thing?" Elphaba asked, slowly chewing on one of the sandwiches.

Fiyero smiled, "We agreed last night to spend some time together. Or did I just dream that?"

Elphaba could tell Fiyero was flirting with her shamelessly, and so she blushed. "I think I recall something along those lines being said." She replied.

"Well I'm glad you remembered. And I am also glad you're wearing the bracelet." Fiyero told her, causing her blush to return.

"Galinda really liked it," Elphaba replied.

"Do _you _like it though?"

She looked at the accessory on her wrist as it glistened from the sun, "I love it. I've never been given anything like it before."

He grinned at her, "I'm happy that you like it."

* * *

"Come on," Fiyero grinned. He was resting on his elbow whilst offering a strawberry to Elphaba. He was dangling it in front of her face, "this could very well be the world's greatest tasting strawberry and you wouldn't know because you didn't try it."

Elphaba sighed, "Oh, well in that case," and she took a small bite out of the strawberry. Fiyero laughed and took a bite after her.

"I think that _was _the best strawberry." Elphaba said with a sigh.

The two had been sitting for around three hours just talking and basking in each other's company and Elphaba felt herself falling more and more in love with the boy. It was safe to say Fiyero had felt the exact same.

"Uh," He said after studying her face for a while, "You've got a little something-" and without thinking, (something he often didn't do anyway) he leaned over and wiped her cheek, leaning over and kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

She looked up at him nervously and leaned down again, this time hoping to catch her on the mouth.

"Fabala!" Elphaba heard and Fiyero quickly pulled away. They looked at each other sheepishly as they saw Nessarose and Boq approaching them, smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Nessa. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you Fabala. I wrote to father and he's happy for us to be going home this summer." She explained excitedly.

"Yes, _you _maybe." Elphaba muttered under her breath, hoping that her younger sister hadn't heard her. Fiyero looked at her questioningly but she just shrugged it off.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner with us later." Boq asked, "Galinda has agreed to come too."

"We'd love to guys," Fiyero smiled over at Elphaba who smiled and nodded. Boq and Nessa excused themselves and left the pair.

Fiyero groaned as he watched them leave, "Why is it that every time I try and kiss you we get interrupted?"

* * *

"Elphie!" Galinda cried when she entered their dorm room. Galinda was getting ready to go to Madame Chaurade's, even though she had been there the night before, she had agreed to go seeing as it was her sister who had asked her. They weren't going for another two and a half hours but Elphaba knew what Galinda was like when getting ready. "How did it go with Fiyero?"

Elphaba smiled as she remembered what had happened not long ago, Fiyero had been walking her to her room and had leaned down and kissed her on the cheek which was something Elphaba wasn't used to. "It was nice." She answered.

Galinda did not look amused. "Just _nice_? Elphie you're dating the hottest guy on campus and things are just _nice_?"

Elphaba laughed at how ridiculous her roommate was being. "Glin- Fiyero and I are not dating, okay? We've been on one date, that's it."

"That's not what Boq and Nessa told me," Galinda answered and Elphaba raised an eyebrow questioningly, "they said they saw you two having a cosy little picnic. You looked pretty loved up when they arrived or so they say."

"I didn't think we were," Elphaba lied. The blush on her cheeks told Galinda differently.

"Whatever you say, Elphie," Galinda laughed and went back to her make-up.

It didn't take Elphaba long at all to get ready although Galinda had insisted she wore her hair down because "Fiyero would love it." Elphaba had groaned but agreed anyway.

Nessa and Boq had arrived around seven, so the four left to go and get Fiyero. The reservations had been made for seven-thirty and it only took five minutes at the most to get to Madame Chaurade's.

Galinda chatted to Nessa and Boq as Fiyero and Elphaba trailed behind. When he was certain that the three weren't looking (not that he was embarrassed, but Galinda would have made a big deal over it) he reached down and grabbed Elphaba's hand, which shocked her. She couldn't bring herself to pull away though.

"Did you enjoy our little picnic today?" Fiyero asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." She replied, "I loved it."

"Well, I'm glad 'cause I was kind of hoping-"

"Elphie! We were wondering what you were planning on ordering for dinner!" Galinda had interrupted them, yet again.

"I don't know yet Glin." Elphaba admitted.

Galinda looked at her suspiciously, then her eyes trailed down to her hands. They widened when she saw that Elphaba's green hand was holding onto Fiyero's flesh-coloured one. She grinned, then, "I thought you two weren't dating."

"Well," Fiyero said at the same time Elphaba said, "we're not." They both glanced at each other. Well, that was awkward.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when the bill had been paid, courteously by Fiyero and Boq being the gentlemen they were. It was getting dark and they had to be back for ten-thirty. Galinda and Nessa were gushing about a waiter in the restaurant who had shamelessly been flirting with Galinda whilst Boq listened glumly.

"Fae?" Elphaba turned when she saw that Fiyero was stood in his place. She looked at him questioningly as he approached her slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Something I should have done a _very _long time ago." He whispered back and then, _finally,_ leaned down and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. They blocked out all other noise, not hearing Galinda and Nessa's conversation die down or the expression of shock on Boq's face.

"_Finally_," Fiyero whispered and then pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**And that's it guys! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you like how I ended it. There will be a sequel which will answer your unanswered questions! I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for taking the time to read. **

**Sequel will be coming very soon so stay tuned for updates!**


End file.
